ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Killian Jones/Storybrooke Live
This is a list of Killian Jones/Captain Hook's statuses and blogs on Storybrooke Live. Neverland *Here I am, once again in the land of my nightmares. Welcome to hell... *Unsurprising that the Crocodile would spout filth and bugger off, but Swan has thicker skin than that. However, I think maybe she could use a drink. Perhaps I'll join her... *I only lived in this hell hole for three hundred years. Surely, I know nothing of mermaids, yeah? Right... *Never in my life have I seen such a force of nature! Serves us right for trifling with those bloody creatures. *The Jolly is wrecked, but my girl is a tough old bird. She's seen worse and come through right as rain in the end. Is playing hero really this much trouble? *Well, so much for a surprise attack. I admire Emma's gumption, but I'm not entirely sure she knows what she's gotten herself into... *What in the bloody hell is a perm? *Pan has given us his first riddle. Unfortunately, it's about as helpful as a ship full of holes. *As it turns out, we'll be heading straight through the Dark Jungle after all. Pan's camp is to the north, and I expect he'll have a nasty surprise waiting for us. *Once again I find myself locking blades with the Lost Boys. Did they forget what I did to Rufio? *I do believe it's time to pay an old friend a visit. *Dreamshade's a nasty brew of poison... *Regina must've done a number on Lady Bell to have her this riled up. Is there anyone in any world the Evil Queen hasn't scarred in some way? *We've successfully acquired a fairy. Perhaps we're in for some smooth sailing, after all. *We probably should have discussed our way back before we 'broke into Neverland', it seems... *Our situation may be grim, but that's no reason to give into complete despair. At least, not yet. *He learned from the best, love. Unfortunate news for us, in our current situation. *I may be a pirate, but even I know that a man at death's door is in no position to fight for his daughter's honour. Especially when she is more than capable of defending her own. *For Dave's sake, I bloody well hope this plan works. At this point, it's do or die... literally. *So, the Prince has a twin. As if one of them wasn't enough... *Pan can stuff his bloody offer. I may be a pirate, but I'm not a bastard. *Bloody Charming. Stubborn to a fault. Makes me miss Liam even more than I already do. *By the Gods, that was... I can't even begin to describe it. Steady on, mate. You're really in the thick of it now... *Pan is a disgusting, loathsome demon! He underestimates me, however. It may cost me everything, but I'll not leave an old friend to die. *It seems the rumours about Snow White are true. She really can't keep a bloody secret. *Swan's plan to stick together has unraveled. The Evil Queen has left to take matters into her own hands. *I should feel relieved that Baelfire is still alive... yet I'm not. We follow his tracks through the jungle and all I feel is unease. *The Echo Caves is a place I thought I'd never see again, especially after losing half my crew there during my last adventure. The caves reveal your darkest secrets... and now Swan knows mine. Bloody island. *Well, now Swan knows the truth. Bloody island... *Finally we have a plan of action. Baelfire intends to repeat his last method of escaping Neverland: catching Pan's shadow. *Dark Hollow... must we visit every damnable place on this island during our stay here? It's a place where the foulest things lurk in the dark to kill you... *Swan surely knows how to squash a man's hopes with all her talk of it being "just a kiss". *I daresay I owe Emma my life today... in what I must admit was an embarrassing situation. *That could've been worse... At least Swan didn't choose Neal. I'll take hope in that. *Destined to be his undoing? I dare say he'll have to go through us first. *Really? That's my blasted sword! You're lucky I'm a changed man... *Sounds like something Pan would do. I only hope we're not too late to save the lad... *Lady Bell and I have got things handled here. Best of luck. You'll need it, against him. *Poor lad... I can only imagine what Emma must be going through. Pan will pay dearly for this. *I've said this before, but Swan would make a decent pirate, the way she handles difficult situations. It takes a cunning tongue to make a Lost Boy speak against his leader...or a kind one. *The women are truly frightening, being able to capture Pan in a box like they did. And Swan's boy turned out all right in the end. At last, a happy ending. *I wonder how Pan must feel now, with his Shadow being our way of getting home. I'd pay my weight in gold to see the look on his face... *Escaping Neverland...there's nothing quite like it. Storybrooke *I'm in this for the long haul, mate. I don't think she'll let you back in so readily. *Don't tell me you weren't at all jealous, love? *So Pan is Henry and Henry is Pan. And the Shadow's on the loose. Of course, fighting evil can't ever be the slightest bit easy, yeah? *My attempt to distract the Shadow may have failed, but Tinkerbell came through for us in the end. She gets her wings back, and we get the Black Fairy's wand. *I'll never stop thinking of her... *Despite a rocky start with Swan's lad, here we are in Storybrooke once again. I can only guess what is in store for us this time around... *Now we have people disappearing and no one knows why. Bae--Neal--hasn't been heard from, either. I certainly hope he turns up...for Emma's sake. *Is her father not at all worried she was going to marry a monster? Have times really changed that much? *Men turning into monkeys... now I've really seen it all. Who knows how many were turned this past year... *The Wicked Witch of the West. Never heard of her, though I'm sure Swan will defeat this villain, just as she always does. *We're off to search the Mayor's office again. It's a long shot, but Swan seems to think the best trail to follow to this witch is a non-magical one. At this point, I think any clue is better than none at all. *Looks like some holly berries will be leading us on the next leg of our trek -- through the forest yet again. Swan, I think I'm starting to notice a pattern here with us. Always in the woods...and never in the good way. *We've come upon a farmhouse at the edge of the woods. Swan suspects the storm cellar might harbor answers, but I'll be damned if I'm letting her walk in blind. Strength in numbers, after all... *Apparently reports of the Dark One's demise were greatly exaggerated. As if one psychotic magic-wielder wasn't enough to contend with... *Watching over Belle while the others go on a man hunt... Aye, this isn't awkward at all. *Bloody hell. Baelfire's alive, though he's seen better days. Belle and I are taking him to the hospital to recover. *Just what were you up to during the lost year, Bae...? I've never seen such a mark before, but I'd bet my life it's nothing good. *We've both been fools for far too long. It's time to bury our ridiculous quarrel in the past and learn to be friends again. What's say you, Bae? *No... this can't be happening, not after what was said today. And Emma... bloody hell. What will she tell the boy...? *I feel as though everyone is waiting for me to go first, to pay my respects. But why? I suppose, without Rumpelstiltskin here, I'm the closest thing Bae had to...family. Forgive me, Milah. I failed your boy in the worst way. *Seeing Swan filled with so much rage...I feel as though I'm looking into a mirror. She wants justice, for the lad's sake, but it will do her no good. If anyone knows that, it's me. *I'm off to the docks with Henry just now. I'm hoping the sea and some...better memories will give the lad a measure of peace. Maybe myself, as well. *What the bloody hell is a GPS? This was so much easier three hundred years ago...but I think Henry is finally starting to see that he and his father were very much alike. He's so much like Bae, it hurts... *I cannot believe Swan is being this stubborn. I understand that she wants to protect her boy, but she can't run away from her life. And Henry deserves to know the truth. She's not being fair to him -- and she's bloody well lying to herself. *Swan is going to Regina to learn magic, so she's left me in charge of her lad. She thinks she can defeat Zelena and then run home. She can try, but it'll never work. It never does... *I'm teaching the lad how to play dice when David strolls into Granny's looking for help with locating a missing person. Fact is, that missing person isn't coming back, mate. We'd be better off breaking the news to Ariel quickly before she builds up too much hope... *It seems something of Prince Eric's has landed in Storybrooke. Belle has placed a locating spell upon the cloak, though I doubt it will lead us anywhere... *The cloak led us to the harbour, where it then plunged into the depths of the sea. As I feared, Prince Eric is dead. I am sorry, Ariel. Truly... I am. *I should've never opened my mouth... *Swan seems so happy learning magic... perhaps I'd better leave her be for a few days while she studies her craft. The faster she learns, the faster we stop Zelena. *Perhaps when this witch hunt is over, I might join them on some outing... *We're all at Regina's home right now. Apparently the Queen seeks answers concerning Zelena...and she thinks calling upon the spirit of her mother is the solution. I know I said that pooling magical resources was a good idea--but this is not at all what I had in mind... *Well...that was utterly pointless. Apparently Cora wasn't up to chatting. That's no surprise. I wish Emma had something positive to go on, but I suppose it's back to the drawing board once again. *It's a wonderful thing to see Emma embracing the power within her. Gods, but I wish that I could share in her happiness. She's starting to suspect something's up with the distance I've been putting between us. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep the truth from her. I bloody hate this, and--wait. Lady Belle just arrived. Apparently, she's found something in one of her books. Judging by the look on her face, I suspect our situation just went from bad to worse. *The seance might've been unsuccessful, but Cora was still up to her old tricks, even in death. By possessing Snow, we managed to find out how this whole sordid tale with Zelena first started. It was all about betrayals--but it was Snow's mother's that apparently stung the worst. If Zelena gets her hand on Snow's baby and enacts her time travel spell, there may not be a future for any of us. *Bloody hell...I may not be from this realm, but even I understand the concept of a damn telephone. It appears my time with the witch has run out. Gods...if I can't find a way to get Henry out of Storybrooke...he's going to die. *The lad thinks he can run back to New York in Swan's yellow vessel... but I've a better idea. *Damn! I almost had the boy on a boat when Zelena's bloody flying monkeys attacked! Gods help me, I've bollocksed everything up! If Henry dies, Emma will never forgive me! *I don't bloody believe it...the curse has been broken--by the Queen. Never underestimate the power of a mother's love. Everyone's memories have been restored, but we've not entirely made it to calm waters just yet--not while the witch lives. *Damn you, Zelena. Bloody witch just told Emma everything. Now I've lost her trust--but what was I to do? Henry's life was at stake! And bloody hell, now her parents are accusing me of working with that green-skinned wench? After everything I sacrificed for--bloody hell. *If Snow White didn't send me the message and memory potion...then who the bloody hell did? *Looks like the littlest Charming is on the way. I'm not sure why I came, but I even though I haven't a place here, I couldn't let Emma go. She needs to know that I never meant for any of this to happen. I want her to trust me again, but I know that's easier said than done. *Emma and I are on our way to the witch's farmhouse. She's still bound and determined to take off for New York after this is all over. Despite everything, she still doesn't believe Storybrooke is her home--or maybe she knows it is and that's what's got her running--pushing everyone that...loves her away. Bloody infuriating woman. If only she'd just--hold on. Damn it! The witch... *Looks like it's going to be a team effort this time around. Zelena stole the Charmings' baby. Now she has everything she needs. Time to put an end to this witch before things get messy. *I don't quite remember what the bloody hell just happened...but I don't have to. Why, Emma?! I'm not worth your magic! Why didn't you just let me go?! *If only we could pry the dagger away from Zelena and have the Dark One on our side once more... I don't fancy almost being drowned again. *I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Regina used white magic. And she defeated Zelena. The Dark One is finally off his leash, everyone is safe...and we're at peace once more. *After all that's happened--even now she has more family than she can imagine--Emma is still set on running back to New York. She thinks losing her magic is a blessing, but she's not seeing that she's lost part of herself. I don't want to lose her, but I just don't know how to make her listen... *I know I may have put a damper on the little Prince's party, but someone had to say something. I suppose that wasn't the best idea, and now Emma's run off--literally. Henry gave me the book--hopefully it'll help me talk some sense into her. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will. *Can't a single moment go by in this bloody town without disaster? Somehow, the witch's portal has been opened--and of course, Emma can't help herself but check it out. I am NOT going in there without reinforce--no! Emma DON'T! *Thank the Gods! Or should I say, thank Emma Swan. I always knew she had it in her. She just needed a little reminding, as I did once. And she's staying, permanently. Along with our guest from the past, it seems. I have to explain things to the poor thing and take her to Granny's. Hopefully, I can catch back up with Emma there... *Well, I don't want to jinx my own words, but I do believe I've finally captured Swan's heart. I told you, love -- I would win it. *I don't know what I was expecting when Emma came outside to sit with me, but I definitely won't complain. I told her about the Jolly -- it just...it was time. She seemed so awed, but I'm the one that was floored--by her kiss. I'm not sure what it is we are yet, but I'm so glad that at least she's ready for us to take that journey...together. *Bugger all. I told Emma that bringing our stranger here would lead to nothing good. This is one time that I really do wish I was wrong. Her name is Marian--and she's Hood's bloody wife. For all our sakes, I hope Regina keeps her cool. It's a horrible spot, but Emma only did what she thought was right. Well...here's hoping everything else in this town stays quiet...for once. *Bloody hell...you could cut the tension outside Granny's with even the dullest knife. I can't say I'm surprised at Marian and Regina's reactions. Hopefully, the Queen will blow off her steam elsewhere while we try to figure this out. *Swan sent me to check around town to be sure Regina didn't attempt to take her frustrations out on the innocent. All is quiet for now, but certain 'senses' of mine are sounding the alarm for very different reasons. Swan is avoiding me, I'm sure of it. *Honestly, is it entirely beyond the realm of possibility to have ONE quiet moment in this town? Never a dull moment is an understatement. Still, I've never been one to let the unexpected get in my way -- especially where Emma is concerned. *I've seen a lot in my long years of life, but this is something new, even for me. A snow beast? Of all things? It never bloody ends... *Damn! The more we defend ourselves against the creature, the more angry it gets. Even Emma's magic barely made a dent...although I'm starting to wonder if that thing isn't more scared of us than we are of it... *The Queen showing up to save us all was most unexpected. I was not, however, surprised by Emma's reaction to me calling her out. At least...at least she's not running away from...this. From us. I know Swan's a tough nut to crack, but I'm a patient man. And Gods know, she's absolutely worth it. Enchanted Forest *If she was there, I'd have stayed, but the Enchanted Forest -- that kingdom -- could never be my home. Not without her. The Jolly is my home. And she's all I'll ever need. *I may not have my ship, but I'm still a pirate, and tonight I'm depriving someone of their gold. Looks like it's going to be another successful heist. *Smee and the lads chipped in to buy me a special 'gift' tonight. I really wish they hadn't. A nice enough lass...but my heart...is no longer my own. It belongs to someone I see only in my dreams. For my trouble, however, I was accosted by the Lady Ariel. She's cottoned me onto the cur who dared to steal my girl -- Blackbeard. *Smee, Ariel and I are on the way to where I know Blackbeard moors his ships. If I'm right, the Jolly will soon be mine once again. My men and I can finally be the true pirates we are. Sorry to disappoint, Little Mermaid, but one good act does not a hero make...no matter how different I wish things could be. *I've found the Jolly Roger at last. Time to make a certain pirate pay. *We're about to ambush Blackbeard at the docks. My beautiful girl is within my sights, and soon her rightful captain will be at the helm once more. I don't care how cutthroat that piece of filth thinks he is. No one crosses Captain Hook. No one. *The Jolly is mine once again...and Blackbeard is dead. I should feel an immense joy to have my girl back in my arms...but the price? Was Eric's life and Ariel's happiness truly worth it? My heart was broken, and now I've done the same to that poor girl. I may not have owed the lass any loyalty--especially not with my ship at stake. Perhaps Dave was right, and I am nothing more than a stinking pirate. Gods...what have I done? *I don't bloody believe this. Thanks to that portal, Emma and I are now in Enchanted Forest past. The key is--when? Never a dull--damn! Black Knights! *We ran into Emma's parents just as they were to meet--literally. Now everything's bollocksed up, and she wants to go and see the Dark One for help. I know I've always had a knack for surviving, but I DO NOT have a death wi-- *Looks like we're going to crash a party...but first we need to find my past self and run a little interference. Then I can get to my -- to the Jolly, to make a deal with a very determined wayward princess. *I don't fancy the idea of Swan running about with my old self, but there's no other way around it, unfortunately. But I've managed to convince Snow White to steal the ring. Everything is working out so far... Now to return to Emma. *The Dark One placed a spell upon us that changed our appearances. I suppose I'll have to deal with not looking like my devilishly handsome self for a while. *The Evil Queen stopped by to pay her regards to the King... looks like a change of plans is in order. We have to make sure Snow White finds that ring -- before the Queen finds /her/ first. *For a brief moment, everything was looking well. Now the Queen's guards are after us... bloody hell. *Damn! Swan's been taken by Regina's guards for aiding Snow White. I'd best keep out of sight for now and figure out a way to free her. Something tells me her father might be up for the task... especially when he realizes that my princess has his ring. *Looks like my new plan is falling into place. With Snow and Charming's help, we should have Emma out of the Queen's castle in no time--if her parents don't kill each other first. The apple never falls far from the tree it seems... *I sincerely hope that, in the future, Dave remembers the conversation we had tonight. If not, it could certainly makes any chance that Emma and I might have a bit...complicated. More than that, I hope Snow's plan works or there won't even be a future to contemplate. *With the help of a wolf-woman named Red, we managed to sneak our way into the Queen's castle, but apparently, Emma needed no rescuing. Ever resourceful, she is. But she also freed the woman from the village, which I swear is going to come back to bite us all on the arse. *Gods...Snow White. Having to stand there watching, helpless, as she was burned at the stake...there just aren't any words. All I could do was hold Emma in my arms and give her whatever comfort I could. It was like reliving Liam all over again, and I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone, least of all the woman I love. Fate was with us today, however, because it turned out to be a very clever ruse. She used the fairy dust to save herself, and with the Blue Fairy's help, Snow White lives. One step closer now... *Bringing that woman along is NOT a good idea, but Emma won't be persuaded. I'll admit, though, that knock-out was impressive. I always did say she'd make a bloody amazing pirate. *Had a bit of a scare there for a moment at the troll bridge, but it looks like Snow White and her prince had things well in hand. I suppose that's how it was always meant to be. Anyhow, the storybook has been restored as has our future. We've gone our separate ways, which is just as well. Now Emma and I have one last stop to make--the Dark Castle, and hopefully, home. *I should've known the Crocodile would be up to something! He's always got his own damn agenda, and this time, Emma and I are paying the price. If she doesn't get her magic back somehow, we're done for... Category:Storybrooke Live